Damsel In Distress
by SexyFiction
Summary: 18 Very mature, includes very graphic sex scenes. The courier is tasked with saving a young girl from a powder ganger camp. On the way back, they begin to grow feelings for one another.
1. 1 The Rescue

The Courier crouched down behind the rock, looking over the entrance of the powder ganger camp. He had a leather holster around his waist with a .44 Magnum inside it. He gently rested his palm on it and sighed quietly, descending onto his stomach and crawling through the dust, keeping as quiet as possible.

There was about four men in the camp, they were all laughing and drinking, apart from one guard who was walking around the camp with a caravan shotgun in his hands. Some random guy asked the courier to go and get a girl that had been taken hostage out of the camp, as usual. Sometimes he feels like he doesn't get enough in return for all of these jobs he does, you wouldn't call him a good person but he couldn't get enough of saving damsels in distress. It was like a drug to him. He never did it because of the possibility of sex, money, chems or anything like that. He just wanted to feel like a hero.

He had an NCR ranger kevlar vest on with a large trench coat over it that trailed behind him. Resting on the top of his head was an NCR ranger mask with a green visor, he pulled it down, covering his face. He started crawling closer to the camp, hiding behind some brush while he waited for the guard to walk past.

Soon enough, the guard walked close to him, nearly treading on him before walking past, up to a cactus. He set his gun down and unzipped his pants, taking a pee on the cactus. It was now or never, the courier got into a crouching position and quickly shuffled behind the guard, taking a knife out of a sheath on his belt. He quickly grabbed the guard, pulled him down to his level and shoved a knife into his throat, covering his mouth with his free hand. He watched the guard's eyes roll into the back of his head and satisfied, he let go, letting the guard lie there in a pool of blood.

The other gangers in the camp were too drunk to put up a good fight, so he grabbed the shotgun lying on the ground and started marching to the camp.

One of the gangers looked at him, putting his hand on his brow and squeezing his eyelids together slightly.

"Mark, that you?" He asked, standing up and walking towards him, nearly falling over.

The courier waited for him to get close, once he was within spitting distance, he raised the shotgun to the man's chest and unloaded a shell into him, launching him backwards with a gaping wound in his body. The other guards immediately stood up and took 9mm pistols from their pockets, but before they could raise them another shell went towards one of them, ripping his head apart and causing him to fall over in a mangled heap.

The other one pulled out his pistol and pulled the trigger, the gun never fired as the bandit left the safety on. The courier walked a little closer as the ganger fiddled with his gun, after he finally got the safety off and raised his head, he was greeted with the barrel of a .44 Magnum. Before he could react a bullet was launched directly between his eyes.

The bandit fell down onto his knees and slowly slumped forwards, his brains spilling out of the hole in his head. The courier sighed and holstered the magnum, dropping the caravan shotgun on the ground, causing a small dust cloud to form around it.

A small chunk of brain was obscuring the vision of the courier, he picked it off between two fingers and flicked it onto the ground, wiping his bloody hand on his coat. He took heavy foot steps towards a tent in the middle of the camp that had two shadows dancing around inside it.

Wait, two? He was told there's be four guards in the camp, what the hell happened. The courier felt uneasy, taking his magnum back out and pulling the tent flap back, quickly aiming inside. The interior of the tent had a man and a woman inside it, the woman was being held from behind with a knife up to her throat by a burly man who was also a powder ganger.

"Hello." The courier said, keeping the gun trained on the man. "Looks like we've got a problem here." He added, pulling back the hammer.

The powder ganger pulled the knife further against her throat, causing a small bit of blood to trickle out. He snarled at the courier "Leave now, or I'll cut this bitch's throat!"

"Yeah, you could do that, but then I'd be forced to kill you." The courier responded, not moving a muscle. "Or you could let go of the girl and run away from here, alive." He concluded, a small smirk on his face.

"Fuck you, I got this whore fair and square." He yelled at him, the sound of coyotes being heard in the distance.

"By kidnapping from her house?" The courier began. "I'm sure that changes everything, I'll just go back and tell her parents that you got her fair and square." The courier took a step back, pulling the tent flaps further up and letting it sit on the top of the tent.

"Last chance dick, let her go." He concluded, his heavy boots sinking in the sand.

"Fu- Uh... Fine!" He let the girl go, she quickly crawled out, holding her throat and gasping for breath.

"I'll just head out now..." The ganger started to crawl out the tent, attempting to squeeze past the courier.

The courier moved out of the way, letting him out. "Don't let the flap hit you on the way out." He remarked, watching him run off.

The woman looked up at him, she had bright green eyes and long hair in the loveliest shade of auburn, she started to speak in a shaky voice "Please, don't let him live."

The courier looked down at her. "Don't worry, he won't get far." He said, looking towards the ganger.

The ganger was running as fast as he could through the desert, he stopped suddenly and changed direction, frantically sprinting. A pack of coyotes ran out from behind a large rock and began chasing the man down. They were far too fast for him and they bit at his legs, causing him to fall over before the pack surrounded him, ripping him apart limb from limb.

The courier looked back down at the woman "I told you." He said. The woman began to tear up and grabbed the courier's leg, burying her face against it and sobbing gently into the fabric of his trousers.

"Woah, woah, calm down there." He leaned down and took her in his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder.  
"Why don't you go ahead and tell me your name miss?" He asked, letting her cry.

"I'm Abigail..." She whimpered, pulling her head back and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her red chequered shirt.

"Nice to meet you Abigail, I'm Jason." The courier said, pulling her up onto her feet and standing.

The height difference was quite amazing, Jason was 6'3" and even taller with the large boots he had on and Abigail was quite short at a height of 5'6". Although she was short, she was quite well proportioned. She had a curvy figure with a sort of hourglass shape going for her body. Her large breasts seemed to be suffocated in the tight shirt she wore and her shapely butt was just screaming to be released from the small denim shorts that she had on.

Jason in comparison was muscular and had a sort of boxy build from all of the enduring tasks he took in the wasteland. He didn't have abs per say but he was visibly strong with large muscles that looked like they had seen a fair bit of work out in the Mojave.

Jason put a hand on the bottom of his mask and pushed it up, revealing his face. He had grey-blue eyes and quite angular features, with rough stubble dotted over his face.

"So you've got family down in Novac?" He asked, putting a finger on the bottom of her chin and pushing her face up to look at him.

"Yes, we live in the motel there, bottom floor." She said, still clutching furiously onto the figure that had rescued her.

"Hold on a second, are you the Jason?" She stepped back, looking up at him. "The one they always mention on the radio?"

Jason nodded, crossing his arms. "Uh yeah, that's me." He said, smiling uneasily.

Abigail grinned widely, her mood spontaneously changing.

"I always loved hearing about you, what was it like killing Motor-Runner?" She said, almost jumping with joy.

"Meh, he didn't put up _that_ much of a fight." Jason said in the most modest way he could.

"But let's not dwell on me, we need to get you home." He said, looking around.

"Novac is a three day hike from here, it's already late so if you don't mind staying in this camp we'll rest here for the night." He finished, looking at her for confirmation.

"O-Okay, there's only one tent and it has two bedrolls, cause the guards usually take shifts at night with three men guarding at a time." She said, looking at the tent.

"Perfect, we better rest now before we lose anymore sleeping hours." Jason said moving slowly into the tent.

It was quite a large tent but the bedrolls were still awfully close together, but it was pretty decent for a powder ganger camp. Jason took his mask completely off and set it down beside him before pulling off his coat and placing it with the mask. He pulled the kevlar vest off and dropped it, unclipping his belt after wards, along with the holster.

He was now in a tank top and military style trousers. He lay back and looked up at the tent ceiling, sighing quietly.

Abigail didn't have anything to take off but she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it back slightly to keep her cool, her red lace bra showing slightly. She lay back on her bedroll beside the courier and turned to face him.

"Thank you for saving me." She said, blushing slightly and reverting her gaze to her feet.

"No problem, you were worth the trouble." He replied, smiling at her.

"Now let's get some shut eye." He finished, lying back and shutting his eyes.

Abigail watched him drift off to sleep and bit her lip, lying down and shutting her own eyes, drifting off to the first good sleep she's had in weeks. Because for once, she felt safe, safe with the courier who had rescued her.

The night was still and only the sound of crickets could be heard. The moon beamed down over the Mojave and the bodies in the camp were slowly picked apart by scavenging animals.

**This is my first story and I plan to have sex scenes in the following chapters, this was just a set up. This story isn't going to be completely focused on sex but sex will have a strong presence. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any comments or criticisms you have.**


	2. 2 Departures

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER**

Light beamed through a small opening in the tent flap, illuminating the inside of the tent. Jason stirred and sat up, covering his eyes with his arm, he never did get used to the intense sunlight in the Mojave. He sighed quietly, looking down at Abigail, she was still fast asleep. Her shirt had slid further off her body as she stirred in her sleep, exposing more of her chest. The courier pulled her shirt further on, covering her up.

Abigail woke up with Jason's hand pulling on her shirt, she looked up at him and smirked. "Hello there." She said softly.

Jason noticed her awakening and quickly pulled his hand away, his face slightly red.

"It's not what you think, I was just covering you up." He said, his voice slightly shaky.

Abigail rolled her eyes and sat up. "I'm sure that's what you were doing." She winked and buttoned up her shirt, stepping outside.

Jason raised an eyebrow, seeming slightly confuse. _Is she flirting with me?_ Was the only thought in his mind. He pulled the kevlar vest on, along with the trench coat and then picked up the ranger mask, clipping it to his belt which he then pulled around his waist.

He slowly stood up and walked out of the tent. The bodies from yesterday had been taken away by vultures and coyotes, all that remained was a few scraps of clothes and a few personal items. The courier walked up to one of the bodies and picked a bottle cap off the ground, putting it in his pocket. Abigail watched him, cocking her head to the side and biting her lip softly.

Jason rolled his shoulders and looked at her. "So, we better get moving. If we hurry we'll make it to Vegas by nightfall." He brushed the dust off of his pip-boy and looked at the map. "Hopefully." He sighed, looking at Abigail.

Abigail was already walking towards him, she brushed some hair off of her face and smiled. "Let's go." She said, walking briskly up to the courier and linking arms with him. Jason was surprised by the sudden gesture but he didn't fight it, instead he just began walking across the desert, the sun beaming down hard on them.

After some time, the pair stopped at at a small shack. It appeared to be deserted and the ceiling was still intact, meaning they could get some shade for a little bit. Jason opened up the door and shined his light inside, aiming his .44 around the interior. "It's clear!" He shouted to Abigail who hung back a little. Abigail smiled and jogged over, walking inside before the courier could move. She sat down on a Sunset Sasparilla box and rolled her shoulders, sighing a breath of relief.

"It's cool in here, thank fuck." She said, leaning back against a desk that had a broken pre-war terminal sitting on it. Jason walked in after and shut the door, engulfing the room in darkness. He pressed a button on his pip-boy and a low light illuminated the room, barely. Jason took his coat off and hung it up on the back of a chair before sitting down on said chair. He took a rucksack off of his back and placed it down, opening it. He reached in and pulled out two bottles of purified water, lightly throwing one to Abigail. "Don't worry, it's clean." He said softly, opening up his own bottle and taking a long drink from it.

Abigail slowly unscrewed the cap and looked at the liquid, unsure if it was safe. She trusted Jason though so she took a quick sip of it and smiled. "Wow, this is really good, how'd you get water this clean?" She asked, being fairly straight to the point.

"I bought quite a fair bit of it in Freeside, some stupid gang were selling it and I had a lot of caps at the time so I thought, hey, why not get a lot of clean water." The courier explained, taking another swig. Abigail nodded and began to drink more water, a little bit of it dribbling down her chin and dripping onto her shirt. Jason watched the drop of water intently, his gaze landing on her chest. He couldn't force himself to look away, he couldn't process how such a short girl had such large boobs. It was fairly obvious he was staring and Abigail caught on, smirking slightly.

"See something you like?" She asked, looking at the courier.

Jason quickly looked up to her eyes. "Uh, no, I mean yes. I mean nothing." He said in an unsure manner, scratching the back of his neck.

Abigail stood up and walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "If you want to see more you just need to ask..." She said, sitting on the courier's lap. "It's the least I can do after you saved me."

Jason pulled back slightly but not pushing her off. "I don't need rewarded with sex, knowing you're safe is reward enough." He said, not being able to quell the motion going on in his boxers.

Abigail leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I know I don't need to." She lowered her hand and grabbed the courier's crotch. "I want to." She said, attempting to kiss him on the lips.

Jason was taken completely by surprise, the girl's lips smacking against his. At first he didn't know what to do but after a few seconds he just went with it, kissing back and putting a hand on the side of her face, stroking it with his thumb. Abigail gripped harder onto his stiff member and then removed her hand, trying to take his belt off.

Jason helped her do this, knowing that fighting against her was pointless. His belt came off and Abigail pulled his trousers down. His erection pitched a tent in his tight boxers, looking like it may tear through. Abigail went down onto her knees and looked up at him, she put her fingers on the top of his boxers and began slowly pulling them down, revealing his eleven inch member that was now throbbing with excitement.

Her eyes widened and she drew a deep breath in, unable to find words. She just settled with saying "Wow..." Staring at the courier's huge boner. She grabbed it fiercely and began stroking it, the foreskin covering and uncovering the tip with each upwards motion.

Jason leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, his breath shaking with pleasure as Abigail jerked him off. "Oh god..." He said, gripping the desk beside him for support. Abigail put her tongue on the base of his cock and dragged it up to the top, licking the head of it before wrapping her lips around his stiff dick, slowly pushing it inside her mouth. She fondled one of her boobs with her free hand, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She let go of the courier's cock for a second to pull her shirt off and she unclipped the back of her bra, letting it slide off.

Her tits were even better when they were uncovered, they were firm with nipples that were perking with excitement. Abigail stuffed Jason's cock back into her mouth and pushed it further down her throat this time, slowly working her way up and down the shaft at a steady pace.

Jason pulled his kevlar vest off, along with his tank top, now completely naked. He put a hand on the back of Abigail's head, pushing her head further down until he was deep throating her. She pulled her head back quickly and gasped for breath. "God, warn me next time you plan on doing that." She rubbed her throat and smiled.

She grabbed her enormous breasts and put Jason's cock between them, rubbing up and down quickly, she was licking the head of his penis at the same time, stimulating the courier enormously. Jason moaned softly, he felt like he was about to explode and after some time, he did.

He shot a stream of white cum into Abigail's mouth and all over her tits, he let out one final moan and leaned back against the chair, his cock going soft but it still looked huge. Abigail licked her lips and teased her nipple slightly.

Jason looked down at her, the sensual sight of her licking up his cum got him horny again, his cock slowly stiffening back up to its eleven inch glory. Abigail grinned widely and looked at him. "God, you're hard again?" She said in disbelief, standing up. "I guess we'll have to keep going..." She said, unbuttoning her shorts. She slowly pulled them down, revealing the red thong underneath that was now dripping wet, making a pool of her juices on the floor.

"One thing Jason... I'm still a virgin." She said, her face slightly red, she looked into his eyes. "But I want you to take me, if anyone should, it's you." She said, teasing her fingers through the side of her thong.

"Well, if you're okay with it, then okay..." Jason said, unsure if he was really worthy of doing that job, he knew that he'd definitely give it his best shot though. "Come here." He said to her. Abigail nodded and stepped closer to him. When she got within touching distance, Jason put his hands on her thong and pulled it down.

Her vagina was unshaven with a light ginger fuzz just above it, because in the wasteland, you've got bigger things to worry about than keeping the grass trimmed. It's not like Jason cared, Abigail's pussy was beautiful and it was soaked too. She sat on Jason's lap and rubbed his huge cock against her wet pussy, grinding against it slowly. "Are you ready?" She asked, teasing her clit slightly.

Jason looked up at her and nodded. Abigail pushed her body up slightly and grabbed the top of the courier's dick, guiding it towards her pussy, she was in desperate need of a man to fill her insides up and this was the best thing she could of wanted. First the tip of the courier's member went inside, spreading Abigail's vagina apart. She gritted her teeth together and slowly slid down his cock until she couldn't fit anymore inside. She shut her eyes tight and a single tear streamed out and some blood came out of her vagina.

Jason put a hand on her cheek and rubbed "Are you okay?" He asked.

Abigail nodded "Y-Yeah, just keep going." She said, fighting through the pain and trying to get some pleasure out of it.

Jason nodded back and began to slowly thrust inside of her, her tight pussy wrapping around his length. Abigail moaned loudly, first in pain but she slowly came to enjoy it, more sensual moans began to come out and she leaned forward, smothering Jason's face in her huge tits. Jason didn't mind and he began to pump faster into her.

Abigail moved a hand down to her vagina and began ferociously rubbing her clit at near super human speed. She shouted the courier's name, feeling his balls slap against her ass with every motion. She was now rocking her hips in time with his thrusting, fucking him wildly in the shack. She felt herself getting close to the edge, she put her hands on Jason's back and dug her fingers in, hard. Jason felt some blood trickle down his back but he didn't care, this was the best lay he had ever had.

Abigail finally went over the edge, cum spraying out of her pussy over Jason's lap. Jason still hadn't came yet and was still pumping inside of her.

"Wait!" Abigail yelled frantically and pulled him out of her, she quickly got down onto her knees and began rapidly jerking his cock extremely quickly. Jason grabbed her hair and arched his back, spraying cum out over his stomach and watching it dribble down and dripping onto the floor. His dick went soft and fell to the side, now completely drained.

Abigail stood up and kissed the courier on the lips, she didn't want this moment to ever end, she felt completely at one with Jason, and completely safe.

**Thanks for reading, I've never wrote anything like this before and I'd be happy to hear your feedback.**


End file.
